Sonic the Hedgehog (komiks IDW Publishing)
thumb|200px|Plakat promocyjny Sonic the Hedgehog – seria komiksów wydawnictwa IDW Publishing oparta na serii gier o tej samej nazwie. Premiera pierwszego numeru odbyła się 4 kwietnia 2018 roku. Produkcja Pierwsze informacje o komiksie ujawniono 21 lipca 2017, tuż po ogłoszeniu zakończenia poprzedniej serii wydawnictwa Archie Comics. Ogłoszono, że została podjęta współpraca celem stworzenia nowej serii. Pierwsze prace nad komiksem rozpoczęto 3 sierpnia tego roku. Więcej informacji o samej zawartości ujawniono na New York Comic Con 2017. Pojawiły się m.in. promocyjne plakaty autorstwa Tysona Hesse (twórcy animacji w Sonic Manii), a także informacje o postaciach i twórcach. Postacie mają być zarówno znane z poprzednich produkcji, jak i całkowicie nowe. Nie powrócą jednak żadne postaci, które Ian Flynn stworzył dla komiksów Archie. Wśród twórców znaleźli się autorzy poprzedniej serii, tacy jak Ian Flynn. W czasie jednego z livestreamów ujawniono także, że w komiks wkład będzie miał Hesse. Pierwsze cztery numery zostaną wydane, począwszy od 4 kwietnia 2018 roku, co tydzień, zaś kolejne (od maja 2018) w częstotliwości jednego na miesiąc. 11 stycznia 2018, IDW utworzyło oficjalną grupę na Facebooku, o nazwie IDW Sonic Comics Squad. Będą tam zamieszczane aktualizacje, najnowsze prace, link do artykułów wstępnych IDW i inne sprawy związane z serią komiksów. 16 stycznia ujawniono, że Tracy Yardley weźmie udział w tworzeniu komiksów. Wiadomo również, że w każdym z czterech pierwszych numerów będzie inny rysownik, a po miesiącu nad komiksami będą pracować różne zespoły artystyczne. 24 stycznia ujawniona została nowa postać - Tangle the Lemur, a także streszczenie fabuł do pierwszych czterech komiksów. W wywiadzie z Game Informer, Ian Flynn poinformował że seria komiksów IDW będzie tworzyła nową ciągłość, niepowiązaną z Archie Comics. Na początku komiksy będą inspirowane wydarzeniami z gier, po czym pójdą w zupełnie nowym kierunku, niezależnym od już ustalonego kanonu. Flynn potwierdził że wcześniejsze elementy i wątki mogą pojawić się w komiksach, ale na początku serii postanowił skupić się na głównym stylu fabuły. Oficjalnie ujawnił, że akcja komiksów będzie rozgrywała się po zakończeniu Sonic Forces i ukaże następstwa po zakończeniu wojny między Resistance a Imperium Eggmana. W kwestii stosunków z Segą, tym razem firma jest bardziej bezpośrednio zaangażowana w historie komiksów, głównie oferując sugestie co do wątków. Flynn natomiast upewnia się, że elementy komiksów będą pasowały do uniwersum Sonica. 21 lutego 2018 roku IDW rozpoczęło przedsprzedaż komiksów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Tego samego dnia, IDW Sonic Comics Squad zasugerowali powrót rysowników z Archie Comics do prac nad nową serią, w tym Matta Hermsa. Ujawniono także, że Sega nałożyła ograniczenia na komiksy (terminy takie jak "Mobian" i jego pochodne zostały zakazane, a jedyny "Mobile" jaki może wystąpić to Egg Mobile), a także że żaden crossover nie jest planowany. Seria będzie mieszanką różnych gatunków. Podczas Q&A na Facebooku potwierdzono, że seria komiksów nie ma wyznaczonej daty zakończenia i będzie trwać. [[Plik:SegaShopSonicBundle.png|thumb|left|Ekskluzywny pakiet komiksów IDW Sonic the Hedgehog]] 16 marca 2018 roku na na zlocie SXSW Gaming Sega ujawniła Sonic the Hedgehog IDW Comic Series Exclusive Bundle, czyli limitowany pakiet z przedsprzedaży, dostępny w internetowym sklepie SEGA Shop. Pakiet zawierał komiksy #1-#4 w wersji fizycznej i cyfrowej (dostępne do odczytu w momencie wydania poszczególnych numerów), dodatkowy ekskluzywny wariant okładki numeru #4, a także tajemniczą koszulkę. Pakiet wydano w cenie 40 dolarów. Fabuła Akcja komiksu rozgrywa się w uniwersum ściśle powiązanym z grami serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Tytułowy bohater i jego przyjaciele zamieszkują planetę zasiedloną przez antropomorficzne zwierzęta, której stale zagrażają Doktor Eggman i jego roboty. Odwieczna walka Sonica i Eggmana trwała już wiele lat przed wydarzeniami z komiksów. Akcja pierwszego numeru rozgrywa się miesiąc po wydarzeniach Sonic Forces, w tym czasie najnowszej gry z serii. Historie Fallout! Wprowadzenie do historii. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces Doktor Eggman przepadł bez wieści, ale jego armia Badników wciąż stanowiła zagrożenie. Sonic musi stanąć do walki z coraz bardziej skoordynowanymi atakami robotów, które otrzymują rozkazy od nowego lidera. Po drodze jeż spotyka kolejno: Tailsa, Amy, Knucklesa, oraz Tangle i Blaze, którzy wspierają go w walkach. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #1, "Fallout Part 1" (Kwiecień 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #2, "Fallout Part 2" (Kwiecień 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #3, "Fallout Part 3" (Kwiecień 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #4, "Fallout Part 4" (Kwiecień 2018) The Fate of Dr. Eggman Chaotix prowadzą Sonica do Doktora Eggmana, który po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces stracił pamięć i stał się pożytecznym mechanikiem, znanym jako "Mr. Tinker". Shadow i Rouge również poszukują doktora, z zamiarem zniszczenia go. Po tym jak Sonicowi udaje się rozstrzygnąć spór, znajduje fałszywego Eggmana, który kontrolował Badniki. Okazuje się nim być Neo Metal Sonic, którego plan koncentruje się na ukończeniu dzieła, jakie zapoczątkował jego stwórca. Sonicowi udaje się uciec przed przeciwnikiem, ale ten ma już w zanadrzu inny plan. Sonic i Silver spotykają Whisper i włamują się do jednej z baz Eggmana, gdzie odkrywają szokujący plan Neo Metal Sonica. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #5, "The Fate of Dr. Eggman Part 1" (Maj 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #6, "The Fate of Dr. Eggman Part 2" (Czerwiec 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #7, "Meet the New Boss" (Lipiec 2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #8, "Silent Support" (Sierpień 2018) The Battle For Angel Island Neo Metal Sonic zajmuje Anielską Wyspę, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele łączą siły, aby ją odzyskać. Sonic i Knuckles ruszają do walki z Metal Soniciem, podczas gdy dowodzone przez Amy siły Resistance, wspierane przez Burning Blaze toczą walkę z powietrzną flotą. Gdy Metal Sonic dokonuje transformacji w Super Neo Metal Sonica, Shadow przybywa Sonicowi i Knucklesowi na pomoc. Jest to jednak ostatni etap do transformacji Metal Sonica w Master Overlorda, wykorzystującego moc Głównego Szmaragdu, oraz bio-dane swoich przeciwników. Ostatecznie robot zostaje pokonany przez połączone wysiłki wszystkich członków drużyny Sonica. Metal Sonic powraca do swojej pierwotnej formy i zostaje naprawiony przez Tailsa, który włącza go z powrotem na polecenie Sonica. Metal Sonic odrzuca propozycję rozejmu od Sonica i odlatuje. Równolegle do wydarzeń z bitwy Rough i Tumble porywają Doktora Eggmana, na polecenie Doktora Starline'a, który chciał przywrócić swojemu idolowi wspomnienia. Dokonał tego dopiero Metal Sonic, którego Eggman naprawił. Doktor uformował następnie nową drużynę złoczyńców, oraz wyznaczył Starline'a do odwracania uwagi Sonica. Podczas gdy niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele opuszczali Anielską Wyspę, na której pozostał Knuckles, Eggman postanowił wdrożyć swój nowy plan. * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #9, "The Battle for Angel Island Part 1" (Wrzesień 2018) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #10, "The Battle for Angel Island Part 2" (Październik 2018) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #11, "The Battle for Angel Island Part 3" (Listopad 2018) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #12, "The Battle for Angel Island Part 4" (Styczeń 2019) Infection Sonic postanowia odpocząć po ostatnich przygodach, ale Tails przekazuje mu niepokojące wieści. Po przybyciu do Windmill Village bohaterowie stają do walki z Roughem i Tumblem, których Doktor Eggman wyposażył w nowe uzbrojenie. Tymczasem zły doktor i Starline tworzą Metal Virus - wirus, który czyni każdą zarażoną przez siebie formę życia robotycznym niewolnikiem. Po pokonaniu Rougha i Tumble'a, Sonic spotyka się z Silverem z którym infiltruje bazę na Frozen Peak. Tam atakuje ich Metal Sonic, któremu towarzyszy sam Starline. Doktor Eggman udoskonala Metal Virus, a Silver niemal ginie w wyniku aktywowania pułapki Starline'a. Sonic zostawia przyjaciela, aby odpoczywał w Restoration HQ, a sam udaje się z Amy aby zbadać bazę Eggmana w Echo Mine i dowiedzieć się nieco o nowym planie arcy-wroga. Udaje im się włamać do komputera bazy i zdobyć część informacji, ale wtedy atakują ich Rough i Tumble, którzy powracają z nowym pojazdem Eggmana. W trakcie starcia dwa skunksy aktywują swoje plecaki, które zalewają ich Metal Virusem i przemieniają w Zomboty. Sonic i Amy pokonują napastników, ale niebieski jeż zostaje przez nich zarażony. Udaje się do Tailsa, gdzie okazuje się że jego bieg przyczynił się do cofnięcia infekcji. Dołącza do nich również Tangle, która opowiada o swoich przygodach z Whisper. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman i Starline uruchamiają latającą fortecę Faceship, która wylewa Metal Virus na Windmill Village, zarażając wszystkich mieszkańców. Zomboty zostają wysłane aby rozsiać wirus po całym świecie. Tymczasem Sonic zauważa, że jego infekcja powraca, ponieważ nie została całkowicie wyleczona. Postanawia jednak nie tracić czasu i rusza, aby powstrzymać Doktora Eggmana. * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #13, "Calling Card" (Luty 2019) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #14 "Misdirection" (Luty 2019) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #15, "Patient Zero" (Marzec 2019) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #16, "Infection!" (Kwiecień 2019) Crisis City Metal Virus zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po świecie, docierając do Seaside City. Espio, Charmy i Vector prowadzą ewakuację bezbronnego miasta, a z pomocą przybywa im Sonic, który musi być w ciągłym ruchu aby trzymać swoją infekcję pod kontrolą. Amy przysyła statek, który zabiera ocalałych z ogarniętego epidemią miasta, ale okazuje się że Charmy zaginął, chcą uratować więcej ofiar. Sonicowi nie udaje się go odnaleźć, więc wyrusza do Floral Forest Village, które staje się już kolejnym epicentrum Zombotów. Jeż musi za wszelką cenę ocalić Cream i jej rodzinę, aby nie stracić kolejnego przyjaciela. Gemerl jednak utrudnia mu ratowanie wioski, dostrzegając w jeżu zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Cream. Cream udaje się w końcu rozwiązać spór i przekonać Gemerla do zastosowania innych środków obrony. Sonicowi udaje się ocalić Cream i Vanillę, które opuszczają wioskę i uciekają latającym statkiem, wraz z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. Cheese i Chocola zostają jednak zainfekowani i Sonic jest zmuszony zamknąć ich, jednak nie na długo. Jeż czym prędzej udaje się do Sunset City, gdzie Shadow, Rouge i Omega zamierzają powstrzymać kolejny atak Eggmana. Sonic zjawia się na miejscu, gdzie pomaga w ewakuacji mieszkańców do ciężarówki dostarczonej przez Shadowa. W trakcie bitwy Sonic oddala się aby zapanować nad infekcją, podczas gdy Shadow i Omega odwracają uwagę Zombotów od ciężarówki, do której Rouge ewakuuje ocalałych. Wkrótce jednak Shadow zostaje zainfekowany przez Zomboty i staje się jednym z nich, a następnie atakuje Sonica. Gdy Sonic i Omega stają sami przeciwko całej hordzie Zombotów, Rouge odjeżdża z ocalonymi mieszkańcami z dala od Sunet City. Bohaterowie przez długi czas stawiają opór, lecz Omega zostaje zniszczony, a Sonic traic siły. silver i Tails ratują ich, umożliwiając Sonicowu ucieczkę, a także zabierając głowę Omegi. W Restoration HQ zbierają się wszyscy przyjaciele Sonica, dotychczas zaangażowani w walkę z Metal Virusem. Każdy posiada swoje zadanie, przy czym Tails opracowuje nowy plan zbadania wirusa, ale w tym celu musi dostać się do swojego laboratorium w Central City. Sonic obiecuje zbierać dla Tailsa dane, a Silver ma zamiar przyłączyć się do pomocy w całej operacji. Tymczasem Doktor Starline planuje wykorzystać elektromagnetyczne zdolności Deadly Six do odzyskania kontroli nad Zombotami. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #17, "Plague" (Maj 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #18, "Victims" (Lipiec 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #19, "Crisis City Part 1" (Lipiec 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #20, "Crisis City Part 2" (Sierpień 2019) The Last Minute Tails, Whisper i Tangle przybywają do Central City, gdzie lis pracuje nad lekarstwem na Metal Virus, korzystając z danych dostarczanych przez Sonica z bio-skanerem. Jednakże Doktor Eggman również dociera tu razem z nimi i tworzy nową falę Zombotów. Tailsowi udaje się znaleźć lekarstwo, ale w trakcie ataku Zombotów traci zgromadzone dane i musi uciekać. Z kolei Doktor Starline uzyskuje wsparcie od Deadly Six, którzy w sekrecie zamierzają jednak zrealizować własny interes i dokonać zemsty zarówno na Sonicu, jak i Eggmanie. W tym samym czasie w Restoration HQ Vector i Espio przynoszą ze sobą zamkniętego w kapsule Charmy'ego-Zombota, zapewniając że nie wyrządzi nikomu krzywdy. Jednakże okazuje się, że jeden z ocalałych przybyłych do HQ ukrywał swoje ślady infekcji i nagle zmienia się w Zombota, wywołując panikę. W trakcie zamieszania Charmy uwalnia się i atakuje cywili. Amy udaje się uratować Cream, ale Vanilla zostaje przytłoczona przez Zomboty. Gemerl ewakuuje Omegę i skanuje ocalałych którzy zmierzają na ostatni statek ratunkowy. W trakcie ewakuacji Vector zostaje zmuszony złapać Charmy'ego który próbuje dostać się na pokład. Na prośbę Gemerla, krokodyl udaje się prosto w tłum Zombotów, ponieważ sam został już zakażony. Amy, Cream, Gemerl, Omega i Espio wraz z garstką ocalałych opuszczają HQ i docierają do Central City, skąd zabierają kolejnych ocalałych, a także Tailsa, Tangle i Whisper. Tails zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że stracił dane zebrane na komputerze w HQ, a ich ostatnią nadzieją na wytworzenie antidotum jest Sonic, który nosi ze sobą bio-skaner. Tymczasem niebieski jeż dociera do Barricade Town, w którym Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline próbują odzyskać kontrolę nad Zombotami. Sonic staje do walki z Eggmanem i niemal przekazuje mu Metal Virus, jednakże w ostatniej chwili doktor odzyskuje kontrolę nad Zombotami, w wyniku działającej częstotliwości działającej przez Starline'a. Sonic niszczy Egg Mobile zanim Starline'owi udaje się zapisać częstotliwość. Eggman i Starline uciekają następnie, nie mając żadnych sposobów na kontrolowanie Zombotów. Sonic walczy z Zombotami, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że jego bio-skaner uległ zniszczeniu w walce. Zanim jeż zostaje opanowany przez Metal Virus udaje mu się uciec z miasta, gdy dowiaduje się od Amy że wszyscy zmierzają do Spiral Hill Village, aby ocalić jej mieszkańców przed wirusem. Tymczasem Starline spotyka się z Zavokiem, który demonstruje mu swoje zdolności elektromagnetyczne. Doktor wyjaśnia że wkrótce będzie gotowy na przyjęcie Deadly Six. Gdy wraca na Faceship, wyciąga przez portal Cacophonus Conch, który ma mu posłużyć do kontrolowania Zeti. Nieco później Sonic dołącza do Restoration, którzy prowadzą ewakuację Spiral Hill Village. Jeż wyjaśnia wtedy, że bio-skaner który powierzył mu Tails został zniszczony, co zaprzepaściło szanse na znalezienie obecnie lekarstwa. Restoration zamierzają odlecieć z wioski, ale muszą jeszcze odciągnąć Zomboty, które mogą się na nich rzucić podczas startowania. Sonic postanawia sprowadzić Tangle, ale kiedy ja spotyka, to okazuje się że została już zakażona próbując uratować Jewel. Tangle postanowiła zostać, tworząc za pomocą swojego ogona barykadę która zablokuje na chwilę Zomboty. Sonic wrócił następnie na statek Restoration i poinformował o poświęceniu Tangle, co rozgoryczyły Whisper. Podczas gdy Restoration opuszczali Spiral Hill Villge, Doktor Starline przywołał Deadly Six na pokład Faceshipu. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #21, "The Last Minute Part One" (Wrzesień 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #22, "The Last Minute Part Two" (Październik 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #23, "The Last Minute Part Three" (Listopad 2019) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #24, "The Last One Out" (Grudzień 2019) All or Nothing Resztki ocalałych z Restoration ukrywają się na Angel Island, która jest ostatnim bezpiecznym azylem na świecie. W międzyczasie Doktor Starline sprowadza Deadly Six na pokład Faceshipu, licząc na to że zdołają rozwiązać problem wymykających się spod kontroli Zombotów. Jednakże Starline'owi nie udaje się zapanować nad Zeti, co zmusza Doktora Eggmana do ucieczki na Angel Island. W międzyczasie Deadly Six przejmują Szmaragdy Chaosu i ruszają w świat, aby za pomocą tysięcy Zombotów zniszczyć to co z niego zostało. Nie wiedzą jednak, że Rouge współpracuje z Orbotem, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku. W międzyczasie Eggman jest zmuszony połączyć siły z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, którym jednak ciężko jest oprzeć się chęci zniszczenia złego doktora. Eggman wyjawia, że za około 200 lat Zomboty przestaną istnieć, co zmusza bohaterów do podjęcia radykalnych kroków. W trakcie planowania Eggman pozbawia Starline'a Warp Topazu, a następnie zwalnia swojego byłego asystenta wtrącając go do portalu. Eggman ustala następnie, że za pomocą Warp Topazu i Szmaragdów Chaosu będą mogli wymazać Metal Virus za jednym zamachem, ale muszą najpierw rozdzielić się i odzyskać je z rąk Deadly Six. Amy sprowadza dodatkową pomoc w postaci Babylon Rogues, którzy zgadzają się przyłączyć do walki o losy świata. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #25, "A Sudden Shift" (Luty 2020) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #26, "All or Nothing, Part 1" (Marzec 2020) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #27, "All or Nothing, Part 2" (Marzec 2020) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #28, "All or Nothing, Part Three" (Kwiecień 2020) Twórcy *Scenariusz: Ian Flynn *Okładki: Tyson Hesse, Tracy Yardley, Nathalie Fourdraine, Kieran Gates, Devin Kraft, Jonathan Gray, Matt Herms, Edwin Huang, Adam Bryce Thomas, Jennifer Hernandez, Jamal Peppers, Heather Breckel, Evan Stanley, Lamar Wells, Reggie Graham, Jack Lawrence, Elaina Unger, Ryan Jampole, Aaron Hammerstrom, Priscilla Tramontano, Bracardi Curry *Ołówki: Tracy Yardley, Adam Bryce Thomas, Jennifer Hernandez, Evan Stanley, Jack Lawrence, Diana Skelly, Lamar Wells, Priscilla Tramontano *Artyści 3D: Rafa Knight *Atramenty: Bob Smith, Jim Amash, Adam Bryce Thomas, Jennifer Hernandez, Evan Stanley, Tracy Yardley, Jack Lawrence, Priscilla Tramontano, Reggie Graham *Czcionka: Corey Breen, Shawn Lee *Koloryści: Matt Herms, Adam Bryce Thomas, Heather Breckel, Leonardo Ito, Bracardi Curry, Priscilla Tramontano *Edytorzy: Joe Hughes, David Mariotte, Megan Brown, John Barber *Wydawca: Greg Goldstein, Chris Ryall *Specjaliści od licencji: Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo Ciekawostki thumb|Okładka katalogu PREVIEWSworld *9 października 2017, Ian Flynn na Bumbleking ujawnił, że istnieje niewielka możliwość kontynuacji wątków sprzed Pre-Super Genesis Wave z serii Archie. *Komiks został wydany wtedy, kiedy jego poprzednik z Archie Comics obchodziłby swoje 25 urodziny. *Nieużywana grafika wykonana przez Tysona Hesse'a została wykorzystana jako okładka katalogu PREVIEWSworld, który zajmuje się nadchodzącymi komiksami. *Postacie takie jak Ray, Mighty i Team Hooligan nie pojawią się w komiksach, ponieważ SEGA zażądała obecnie oddzielenia światów Klasycznego i Współczesnego Sonica. Ponieważ komiks oparty jest na współczesnym uniwersum, wszelkie materiały pochodzące z klasycznego świata są zakazane. Obecnie również Infinite nie będzie mógł wystąpić w komiksach, ponieważ został zakazany. *26 sierpnia 2018 roku, Ian Flynn stwierdził że uniwersum Współczesnego Sonica nie rozgrywa się ani na Ziemi ani Mobiusie. Podobnie jak w kanonach gier i Sonic X, Sonic i jego przyjaciele zamieszkują jeden świat, a ludzie drugi. Flynn przyznał także, że chciałby wykonać prequel do wydarzeń z Sonic Forces, aby pokazać historie z sześciu miesięcy podczas których Doktor Eggman podbijał świat. *7 grudnia 2018 roku David Mariotte zapowiedział zmianę terminów wydawania nowych komiksów z serii, dzięki czemu w 2019 miałoby się ukazać więcej komiksów. *Uniwersum Klasycznego Sonica nie pojawia się w świecie komiksów, ponieważ zespół pracujący nad komiksami nie jest w stanie ustalić czy uniwersum to jest w przeszłości, czy w innym wymiarze. Kategoria:Komiksy